Project Mewtwo
by Soulwing Whiteheart
Summary: Summary inside. Rated M for death, gore, violence, laungauge and sexual content. Chapter 6 is now. All ideas welcomed. On hold for lack of decent ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Project Mewtwo

Project Mewtwo

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Beta Reader: Moon among Stars

Overall summary: Mewtwo. An enhanced version of Mew. But to almost everyone he has met, he is nothing more than a product. Krates, his so-called master only looks after Mewtwo's health to avoid losing his investment. Only one member of the team assigned to look after Mewtwo sees him as a living thing. Dr Telina White, the doctor in charge of his health. However, Mewtwo is still lead to believe that all humans are as bad as Krates. Four years into his life, he meets Sarah, Krates' daughter. Her wish after meeting Mewtwo is to show him the better side of the human race. Many problems arise while doing so. For instance, the disbanded Team Rocket wants Mewtwo for them selves. Then there is the fact that Krates will never let his daughter get to know Mewtwo if he can prevent it.

--

Chapter 1

Summary of events leading up to the present day...

It all started with Giovanni and his plans to create a living-breathing Mew. He had several plans for the pokemon if the process was successful. However, this Mew had other ideas. When Mew awoke, he went mad. Mew began to attack everything around him. Mew destroyed the lab he was created in like it was nothing. In the end it cost a total of forty-seven scientists their lives. He became uncontrollable and his powers were truly underestimated. He was not wounded in anyway from his attack on the lab, but died soon afterward. The autopsy revealed critical flaw in the DNA that belonged to Mew. The DNA was missing several primary gene sequences. Mew was unable to produce white blood cells among other things. It had deteriorated so much over time that the scientists were lucky to even have a living clone. The only thing that had kept Mew alive was the tank he was in and only because it was the best one money could build at the time.

Twelve years later, the first true psychic humans began to appear, but the most that they could do was feel what others were feeling. They were accepted by most of the human race but there were those that refused to accept the change. A few of them were exiled from their hometown. Luckily, there was only one account of a human psychic being attacked by other humans because of the fact that they were a psychic.

Five years later, a new, much more preserved strain of Mew's DNA was found. A team of scientists found a Mew frozen in underneath a large glacier that had drifted away from the north pole. While twelve usable samples of Mew's DNA was taken, the Mew itself began to decay at an alarming rate. The only thing that had kept it in such good condition was the fact that it was frozen. Giovanni pays millions for the samples and begins work on a new lab.

Fourteen years later, Giovanni dies leaving everything to his son Alex Krates, everyone just calls him Krates. The inheritance included files retaining to the creation of Mew. Krates also disband Team Rocket only keeping a few of the members on his payroll. Krates destroyed his father's lab and began work on a lab of his own where his father had built the lab that created a Mew. His reason for this was to keep his work out of the public eye.

One year later, Krates begins a Genetics Division in his company based on manipulating pokemon DNA. In combination with Graystar Industries, Krates was able to begin making a small series of genetically modified pokemon. There were twenty of them in total. Each one that was altered belonged to someone on Krates' payroll. All of them were banned from tournaments.

Three years later, Krates began the creation of Mew all over again. But this time, he added human and Latios DNA into the mix. A small amount of Ditto DNA was also added to help make sure that all of the new DNA added to Mew's would be compatible with each other. Krates had planned to correct the mistakes his father had made all those years ago. But instead of just creating Mew, Krates had planned to create a much more powerful pokemon.

--

Four years ago on the same island that Giovanni had created Mew on…

A man walked into a small office. He was wearing a lab coat with a blue shirt underneath it. The office was barely lit. A small desk lamp provided what little light the room had. He also wore a pair of loose blue jeans held up by a leather belt. He had a pair of work boots on as well. He dug out the phone of the mess that was on the desk. On the man's desk were several opened notebooks, files, and a few odds and ends. The nameplate on the desk read Dr. Walter Vain. The man dialed a number and waited. When he heard the phone get picked up, he asked for Krates. "I think we have a live one sir." Dr. Vain said. He held a phone in his left hand and a pen in his right. With the pen, he was writing down a set of instructions that he was being given by Krates. "He has already begun moving inside the tank. He has not showed any signs of awareness yet, but we have noticed some greatly increased brainwave activity in the last four hours." The man said. "I understand. I have read the files from the incident involving your father's attempt at this. We have several Alakazam, Chansey, and Blissy with us." The doctor checked his watch before writing down the last of the instructions into his notebook. "Clone number thirteen started to show increased brainwave activity when Dr White first touched the tank." Dr Vain then closed his notebook. "That's right, sir. The smallest of the clones." Just then, another doctor knocked on the door. "Clone twelve has just died, Dr Vain," the woman said before she walked off. "Understood sir." Dr Vain said as he hug up the phone. He stood up and walked back into the main room.

The room was almost as dark as the office. It filled with all sorts of lab equipment. Along the side of one wall, large tanks were lined up. All of them expect for one had a metal covering over it. All sorts of monitors and strange looking devices were connected to the tank. A light blue liquid filled most of the tank. A small Mewtwo as Dr Vain began calling it, filled the rest of the tank. It was mostly white in color, but instead of the normal purplish colored tail like all of the others that had died, this one had a light blue tail. It was about 3' 9" tall and weighed about 134 pounds. Its eyes were closed tight. Dr Vain just watched it. It would occasionally move an arm or a foot.

Then a doctor dressed quite similar to Dr Vain walked up. "He is almost ready to be removed from the tank Dr Vain." She said. Unlike Dr Vain, she had a pair of light blue shorts and a blue T-shirt on. Her hair had been died to match color of Mewtwo's tail. The nametag she wore read Dr Telina White. "If he does not show any signs of waking up in the next day, my team will remove him from the tank and prepare to awaken him." she said. Her light blue eyes shined against what little light there was in the room.

"Thank you, Dr White." Dr Vain said. "You and your team may take your leave for today." Dr Vain said. "I will waking him by myself with the help of the pokemon. Krates believes that if there are fewer humans that are around when Mewtwo wakes up, he may be more willing to listen to reason." Dr Vain said.

"Are you sure that you want to do this without human assistance?" Telina asked as her team left the lab. They had been working non-stop for over ten hours already. They didn't need to be told twice about a break.

"I am quite sure that I will be fine." Dr Vain said.

Once the lab was emptied of all people, Dr Vain released his three Blissy, his Chansey, and his two Alakazam from their poke balls. "We have been ordered to wake up Mewtwo. If we mess this up, it could cost us our lives." Dr Vain said.

Dr Vain began to drain the tank about half way when Mewtwo suddenly awoke. It had glowing blue eyes. In seconds the tank it was in shattered. Both Alakazam used Barrier to protect Dr. Vain along with the other pokemon. "Welcome to the world of the Living Mewtwo." Dr Vain said as he bowed.

Mewtwo just sat in the air where the tank used to be. "Do you understand me?" Dr Vain asked.

Mewtwo remained seated in the air for a minute then lightly nodded his head. It showed no signs of emotion as far as Dr Vain could see. Dr Vain also failed to see that several glass shards had punctured a gas pipe in the back of the room as he pulled out a cigar. Just then, Telina walked in with her daughter Putanna. "Please come with me." Dr Vain as he lit the cigar." Almost instantly, the room burst into flames. Mewtwo saved Telina and Putanna from the blast, but Dr. Vain and all 6 of his pokemon died on the spot. Putanna was clinging to Mewtwo for dear life. She stayed like that for several seconds after the explosion before realizing that it was over and she was ok. Telina was lightly burned from not being directly behind Mewtwo.

"T-T-Thank you." Putanna said as Mewtwo used his tail to pry the scared girl off of himself. Less then a minute after the explosion, Krates showed up. He was in a black business suit. He had green eyes and black hair.

"What happened here?" He demanded. His voice was like thunder, fierce, commanding, and full of anger.

"I don't know. I just came back here to get my purse when gas line on the wall exploded." Telina said. Fear was still very noticeable in her voice.

"Get out of my sight." Krates shouted. Telina and Putanna quickly left, but Mewtwo just kept sitting on air. "You have just cost me my best genetics scientist. You had better be worth the money I put into you." Krates said. Krates then checked the other clones. "With any luck, all 12 of your remaining kind will live." Krates said as he left the room and entered the office.

--

Present Day… Thirty-nine years after Giovanni's failed attempt to create a Mew…

He was now 5' 4" but still the runt of the clones. His siblings if you could call clones from the same batch of DNA that, had range form 6' to 7' 8" tall. Or in the case of Clone number two, 8' 8". He even weighed less then all of the other clones. Although he clearly understood human speech, Mewtwo never said a word to anyone. That did not mean that he didn't let others know how he felt about them. Once a nurse tried to get a blood sample from him, but carelessly broke the needle off in his arm. Mewtwo didn't even try to kill her, but he still showed her the result of her carelessness. She refused to ever work with that _monster_ ever again. Mewtwo had to force the needle out himself and still had a small scar to remind him of the event. The only reason he was still alive after that was because he was the only one of the twelve living clones to survive this long.

Mewtwo was standing the center of a large arena. Up in the stands of the arena, only two people were watching. Krates, Mewtwo's so-called master, and Dr. White, Mewtwo's doctor. Krates was wearing a business suit like always. As for Telina, she was once again in her lab cloths consisting of a lab coat, jeans, and a T-shirt.

So far, Mewtwo had defeated thirty-four pokemon so far and it was only noon. He was already starting to signs of fatigue from over use of his psychic powers. He fought just to keep himself upright. "That's enough for now, Krates. If he continues at the pace you set, he could die just like clones two, six, seven, and ten." Telina said.

Krates just looked at Mewtwo.

"You do remember what happened to the other eleven Mewtwo clones that you had?" Telina emphasized the word had, then picked up a chart.

"He can keep going." Krates said.

"He needs to rest. Besides, he has already defeated thirty-four pokemon in under two hours and hasn't even had a break." Telina added. Mewtwo then fell onto one knee. He slowly got back up just as his next opponent walked into the ring. Mewtwo's body was shaking somewhat. This time, Mewtwo's opponent was a genetically enhanced Riachu. This one had been given enhanced speed and electrical abilities. It was rather fond of fighting and never turned down a chance to give an opponent a painful defeat.

"He will do as I say, Doctor." Krates said. "Begin the match." Krates shouted.

Raichu wasted to time. He was blur on the arena field. Mere seconds after the match started, Riachu was already using Thunder at point blank range. Mewtwo was just barely able to avoid the full force of the blow by jumping into the air whilst attempting to flip over, but a stray bolt still got Mewtwo on his leg. The area where he had been hit went black with the smell of burnt flesh. The light layer of fur Mewtwo had was no match for the bolts of electricity being sent his way. Mewtwo countered using his psychic to lift up large chunks of rock that had been scattered around the area and tried throwing them a Riachu as he landed on the ground. Riachu quickly ran over to the other side of the arena, but failed to notice that Mewtwo had disappeared among the rocks. Riachu slowly walked toward the rocks. Previous experience against Mewtwo had shown that you don't rush into combat if you can't see him. Once Raichu was about to walk into newly created field of rocks, Mewtwo attacked. He began by throwing several of the smaller rocks at Riachu. Riachu avoided them all using its agility, but got its tail caught underneath one of the rocks that he had failed to see. Raichu turned and used Megapunch to move the rock a bit. Just as Riachu pulled its tail out form under the rock, it was lifted into the air. Mewtwo walked out of the field of rocks, but it looked like he would fall over any second considering the fact that he was swaying back and forth. With one quick flick of his wrist, Riachu was sent flying into the empty stands of the arena. The match lasted 109 seconds.

"Krates, he needs to rest. If you don't let him, he might die. Now we can do this one of two ways. You can call off his training for now or I can pronounce him unfit for battle." Telina said.

"I knew I gave you too much power in my company." Krates said. Krates looked down at Mewtwo. "Mewtwo, return to your living area at once. You will continue your training later." Krates shouted as he headed to the far side of the arena. His office was just down the hall from the exit on that side. There was only one reason why Mewtwo didn't have a poke ball like most other pokemon. He constantly broke out of them. Krates had ordered ball after ball to hold Mewtwo. Krates had tried Great Balls, Ultra Balls, and even a pokeball that was built strictly for Mewtwo. Krates finally ordered a Master Ball, not that it did much good. He had somehow managed to destroy that one completely when he let himself out of it injuring two people in the process.

Mewtwo slowly walked off, or at least he tried to. He fell over not 3 feet from the hallway that led out of the arena. Telina jumped over the railing that separated the stands and the arena itself before rushing over to Mewtwo. "KRATES." she shouted looking at her boss with a look of concern on her face.

Krates turned around just before he opened the door. "If he dies, your contract dies with him Dr. White." Krates shouted, his voice as emotionless as ever. "He is the only reason that your still employed here. Remember that well." Krates then shut the door behind him not even looking down at Mewtwo.

"I swear I'll kill that man one of these days." Telina whispered to herself. Mewtwo did his best to get back up, but failed. His vision blurred and faded as he slowly drifted away from conciseness.

--

Mewtwo awoke in his living area. The roof of the room was made of glass with a set of thick iron shutters off to the sides. Light poured into the room lighting up the area. It was mostly filled with apple trees, which were once again in full bloom. A small pond in the middle of the room was lined with large stones. The floor of the room was lined with grass. The walls were made metal sheets. Mewtwo found himself lying on the cot in the room. It was nothing special, but it was more comfortable then sleeping in the grass. Mewtwo could say he felt at peace here, most of the time. Krates had built it for him only because Mewtwo was constantly forcing his way into forest on the island to get away from the humans. Rather then beat it out of Mewtwo, Telina convinced Krates to build Mewtwo his own living area instead of the whitewashed room he had been living in. Mewtwo seemed much easier to work with after he had his garden constructed. It simply seemed that Mewtwo needed a place to relax in that he was comfortable with. This also presented Mewtwo with a place to meditate in.

While looking around to see if anyone else was with him, Mewtwo quickly noticed a tray with his daily food supply sitting by the door. It looked like any other brand of pokemon food, but it was a special blend of pokemon food designed to help Mewtwo concentrate and focus his psychic power. It had a horrible taste to it as well, tasting something like an onion had dipped in garlic and left to sit for a week. Most of the time Mewtwo would eat a portion of it along some apples from the trees in his living area. At least the apples had a taste to them he likes, but they weren't anywhere near enough to keep him alive. Every so often, he was given a pear or something other then his daily supply of food. It all was based on the previous day's performance. Along with that, Mewtwo was given four fish every week.

The door slowly opened, creaking slightly as it did. Mewtwo jumped up into the tree unaware that he was still rather weak. He was just barely able to stay in the tree he was in. Telina and her daughter, Putanna walked in. Telina was one of a few humans that Mewtwo trusted, but seeing a new human with her made him cautious. Very few humans were willing to acknowledge Mewtwo as a living being and always treated him more like a product. Telina's daughter was only nineteen. She had hair much like her mothers, dyed to match the color of Mewtwo's tail. She even had the same eyes as her mother. She was wearing a small lab coat over her clothing. Telina was wearing the same thing she had been from the arena. She also had a small medical kit with her that she held like a suitcase. "Where is he mother?" the young woman asked. "It's been a while since I last saw him," she said.

"Hiding no doubt. He was never one to trust new humans quickly." Telina quietly said to her daughter. "Don't tell you have forgotten that Putanna." Telina said a little louder. The branch Mewtwo was standing on suddenly broke under his weight. If he had been stronger, he could have just hovered above the branch, but in his weakened state, he had to stand on the branch instead. As a result, when the branch broke, he fell with it. He landed hard on the ground with a loud thud. He slowly got up, his eyes never leaving the pair of humans in his living area. "Its ok Mewtwo." Telina said. "This is a friend."

Mewtwo just continued to look at them. A minute later, the look of uncertainty left his face, but not his mind. He took a step forward toward his cot. He slowly sat down on his cot. "Mewtwo, this is my daughter. She was with me when you saved me from that explosion back in the lab four years ago." Telina said as she set the case down. Mewtwo closed his eyes for a second, then nodded.

"You're not so small anymore." Putanna said. "I used to be taller then you." She added with a smile.

"Mewtwo, I need to take a blood sample. May I please see your arm?" Telina asked. Mewtwo lifted his arm toward her. His eyes never leaving the needle she pulled out of the medical case. The door opened up just as Dr White inserted the needle. She used this distraction to get the blood sample she needed. In the doorway was Dr. William Vain. He was the son of the late Dr. Walter Vain. He matched his father's appearance except for the fact that he had green eyes and was younger. Other then this, he was a picture perfect copy of Walter Vain.

"You do know that if your caught bringing others into restricted areas, you can lose your job." William said.

"I already cleared it with Krates." Telina said.

"Good. Now then Mewtwo, are you ready for your weekly tests?" William asked. Mewtwo just sat there glaring at William. For Mewtwo tests meant pain and no rest what so ever. As a precaution, they were given when he had just finished his training that way he would be weakened just incase he made an attempt to lash out at any of the doctors. "Don't give me that look." William said still using a calm tone of voice. "You know as well as I do that these test keep you healthy." Mewtwo just remained seated. William reached into his lab coat and pulled out a sonic gun designed for use on Mewtwo since he wasn't in a mood to wait on Mewtwo. The weapon shot a very powerful and concentrated wave of sound that gave Mewtwo extreme headaches, but that was only a side effect. The guns real purpose was to stop Mewtwo from using his psychic powers altogether for a short period of time forcing him to rely on physical strength. "I would hate to have to use this." William threatened. Mewtwo slowly stood. He knew in his weakened state, he could not fight off the security team that would be sent in if he attacked. Even if he had been at full strength, He was still no match for a full twelve man security team without his psychic powers.

"Hey, he is a living thing too. He has rights." Putanna shouted.

"No he does not. He was not born as a living thing. He was… built as one." William said only using the word built to try and explain it in simple terms to Putanna. "The final word on the matter is that he is the property of Alex Krates, and will listen to those who Krates tells him to."

--

I've decided to rewrite parts of the story adding a bit more detail where I could. I'll also be adding new chapters once I get some more good ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Project Psychic

Project Mewtwo

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

"Dialogue"

'Character Thoughts'

Chapter 2

* * *

The tests went on as usual. Mewtwo just had to deal with the pain. He was taught to speak like any human, but was not taught to read or write. When the tests were done, he was returned to his room. Mewtwo found Krates, Telina, and Williams waiting for him. "Mewtwo, Dr White seems to think that allowing to freely roam the island may increase your performance in battle. I am willing to give you a chance to prove yourself. This weekend, when all of the other employees leave, you may roam the island freely. Come Monday morning, you will return to this room." Krates said.

"Are you sure that you want to do that, Krates? I think he will run." Williams asked worried what the consequences might be if Mewtwo left the island.

"And I say that he will stay. Me and my daughter will stay here with him this weekend." Telina said.

"If you stay on the island and return to the lab on Monday, I will consider letting you roam the island every weekend. If you prove that you can be trusted, I will give you free access to the island every evening so long as you return by morning." Krates said holding up a scanner. Krates placed it next to Mewtwo's heart. The scanner beeped. "But just in case, I had a tracking device installed into your heart. It if would leave your body, a sonic bomb placed in head will be detonated." Krates said. "It will continue to work for several days restricting your power until we come and find you." Krates said. "Don't waste this chance Mewtwo." Krates said just before he left. He was followed by Williams.

"That was very smart of you to place those devices inside Mewtwo. Where did you come up with the idea?" Williams asked.

"Your father suggested it." Krates said. The door closed as they walked down the hall.

"If you need anything, you can find me in my office." Telina said.

Mewtwo just jumped up into the trees to wait for everyone to leave the island.

* * *

Later that night when everyone except Telina and Putanna left for the main land several miles away, Mewtwo headed into the forest. He simply wandered around at first, just looking for a quite place. As he entered the forest, he heard someone following him. Mewtwo walked along the main for about a quarter of a mile before he turned around. A girl about the age of 16 was following him. She had pink hair and green eyes that matched Krates perfectly. She wore a light blue jacket and a pair of dark blue sweat pants.

'Who is this?' Mewtwo thought as he watched her movements cautiously. She continued to walk toward him.

"My name is Sarah, but everyone call's Miss Krates." She said.

'So this must be the female that Krates talked of.' Mewtwo thought slowly moving away from the main path.

"And what if I am?" Sarah asked. She was now just a few feet from Mewtwo. She studied his body before moving closer.

'She must be one of those so-called gifted humans' Mewtwo thought as he turned around. He was just about to jump into the trees when she said something that no one had ever said to him before.

"Thank you for donating the tissue needed to save my life." Sarah said.

Mewtwo just stopped in mid-air. 'What did she mean by that? I never gave anything to save a human's life.' Mewtwo was puzzled. He only saved that girl back in the lab because he was unsure of the humans. If he had known that they would enslave him, he would have let the girl die.

"My father said that you were the one who gave the tissue sample to save my life." Sarah said. Mewtwo looked at with a look of uncertainty and confusion.

"I never gave anything for a human." Mewtwo said.

"So you can talk. Your file said otherwise." Sarah said as she pulled out a bottle of water from her jacket.

"Explain to me why it is that you say that I helped to save your life human." Mewtwo was once again on the ground.

"My gift or as I call it curse nearly killed me. My Psy… Psy… that gland in my head that lets me feel what others are feeling was larger then anyone before ever showed." Sarah explained.

"Your Psyonic Gland." Mewtwo said.

"Yes, that's it. My Psyonic gland was the biggest one ever recorded in a human. The doctors said that it matched the size of ones found in powerful Psychic pokemon." Sarah then offered Mewtwo some water.

"Just tell me what roll I played in saving your life." Mewtwo demanded.

"Where most Psychic pokemon have a second gland that regulates the strength of the Psyonic Gland, I didn't. My father said that you gave a portion of your secondary gland to help balance my powers." Sarah said.

"That explains why my powers have been depriving me of large amounts of energy for the last few weeks." Mewtwo said as he closed his eyes. He began to work out a solution to his problem. The Focuser Gland or secondary gland to the Psyonic gland used large amounts of sugar and protein to focus and regulate the amount of power produced by the Psyonic gland. If Mewtwo was going to fix this imbalance, he would to eat foods with more sugar and more meat. The sugar was easy, but his diet was very strict about meat. He would be given 4 fish each week. No more, no less.

Mewtwo just left her there at first, but then remembered that no one except for Dr White and her daughter were supposed to be the only humans on the island.

"Why are you still on the island?" Mewtwo asked still facing away from her.

"Because my father turned me into a freak. There were unforeseen side-effects that showed up after surgery." Sarah said. "For the next several years, I will have to take a serum created from your blood." Sarah said. This began to catch Mewtwo's attention.

"What kind of side effects?" Mewtwo asked once again facing her.

"My psychic abilities began to develop quickly after the surgery. The problem was that my body rejected the changes from my newly found abilities."

"Meaning what exactly?" Mewtwo was becoming more and more interested in the fact that this human was developing powers far beyond what her human body would allow.

"In order to help me adjust to these new powers, my father gave me minor strands one of your clones DNA, But he needed fresh blood from you to make the process work." Sarah then noticed Mewtwo was beginning to ignore her.

'That explains a lot of things. The new psychic signature wandering the base, the all of the extra blood work and Krates new found care for my health. Why else would he have let me leave so early in the day.' Mewtwo thought. He was now completely oblivious to the fact that Telina and Putanna had walked up. His mind began to draw out a possible solution as to how he might escape for this hellhole of an island. But every time that Krates entered the equation, Mewtwo hit a dead-end. When Telina and Putanna were finally close enough to talk Sarah, they noticed Mewtwo. He was just sitting inches above the ground now. His eyes were closed.

"Hello Miss Krates." Telina said.

"There's no need to be formal here. You're Telina, is that correct?" Sarah asked.

"Yes and this is my daughter Putanna." Telina said as Putanna offered her hand. Sarah extended her own hand and they shook.

The sky was quickly growing dark. "What is he thinking about Sarah?" Telina asked. Telina was the one in charge of making Sarah's serum from Mewtwo's blood and the DNA of clone number 1.

"The thoughts in his head are moving much too fast for me to tell." Sarah said. Just then, rain began to pour. It started off slow, but was quickly turning into a storm. Mewtwo was still completely oblivious to his surroundings. Only when the first strike of lighting came down next to them did he become aware of the storm.

The others were shouting his name from a near by pavilion. "Mewtwo, over here." Sarah shouted. As Mewtwo got up, he was struck by lighting. A fire had started to engulf the tree next to him. Without thinking, Sarah ran over to Mewtwo and carried him to the pavilion. She fell over seconds after getting to safety. Her ears were bleeding. A sign that she overused her own psychic powers to save Mewtwo. Telina opened a door that led to a staircase. Krates had built it this way so that in a bad storm, everyone could use the tunnels that were connected to the pavilions to get back into the labs. Krates only did this because bad weather had caused the deaths of a few of the contructions workers when they were building the labs. These tunnels were built to avoid any lawsuits in the future.

* * *

When Mewtwo awoke, he wound him self not in his living area, but in the infirmary. 'How did I get here?' Was Mewtwo's only thought. Then he saw Sarah in the bed next to him. Outside the window, Mewtwo heard the storm was blowing at full force. He knew it was bad because the thick iron sheet shutters were closed. Then he noticed the burns he had received. He could care less as to how he had come to retrieve them. All he wanted was to go back to his living area.

Telina walked in carrying a medical case. "I'm glad to see your up, Mewtwo." Telina said. "It's a little after 2 in the morning." Telina said as a pair of Blissy walked in with cart. "No doubt your hungry." Telina pulled the cloth off of the cart to reveal a pot of tea and some apples. Sarah then slowly got up, holding her ears.

"My head." Sarah said as she opened her eyes. "Why does my head hurt so much?" She asked.

"You used your psychic gift to save Mewtwo." Mewtwo looked at Sarah with another look of confusion on his face. Instead of leaving, he sat on the edge of the bed. Before now, all that the humans had cared about were the profits and living a good life. Why had this human saved his life. His first conclusion was that she needed his fresh blood to live, but her mind showed Mewtwo nothing to prove this. As Mewtwo began to read her mind, he saw that she lonely. Most of the other people in the island feared her. Her father kept her here to keep her out of the public eye. Then Sarah must have realized what Mewtwo was doing. Mewtwo suddenly found himself unable to read her mind. Then she looked at him.

"Its not polite to read others mind without asking." She said. She picked up an apple and handed it to Mewtwo. "You really should eat something. After all, you were hit by lighting."

"Why did you save me?" Mewtwo asked. This was the first time Telina ever heard him speak.

"You can talk. I thought that because you two both had Psyonic glands, you could speak to each other telepathically." Telina said.

"Quite. I wish to know why the female saved my life." Mewtwo used a calm voice as he talked. He was now standing beside the bed he was on.

"Because you saved my life. Remember the surgery I told you about." Sarah said just as calmly as Mewtwo had.

"How long have you been able to talk?" Telina asked as she pulled out a note pad and a pen.

"Why would that be reason enough to save my life human?" Mewtwo asked completely ignoring Telina.

"Humans have this emotion called guilt." Sarah said. "It would have made me feel bad if you had saved my life and I didn't return the favor like that." She said just before biting into an apple.

"That's not the only reason is it?" Mewtwo asked. He was sure that this human wanted something, but he couldn't tell what it was.

"Alright, fine. I saved you because I was lonely. I saved you because I thought that since we were both outcasts, that we could become friends." This truly puzzled Mewtwo. He had no need for friends. He had never even given her a reason that he would ever want to be friends with a human. If anything, he wanted to be rid of all humans. So why did this girl offer him her friendship. Surely she knew that he was not one to befriend. She must have read his file if she was Krates' daughter.

"I have no need for friends. Human or pokemon." Mewtwo said as he headed for his living area.

"What's with him?" Sarah asked.

"Your father is what has happened to him." Telina said as she watched Mewtwo vanish down the hall. "He showed Mewtwo the darker side of humans and pokemon. He barely trusts me and still does not respect me. And it took years for him to trust me. The only other person he trusted was your mother before she died." Telina said. "Mary would always help your father stay cheery. With her gone and the way she died, its no wonder why Krates became what he is. If only Mewtwo had spent more time with her, then he might have turned out different." Telina said. In her mind, the only word that she could think of to describe Krates was monster.

"I agree. He has become a monster." Sarah said. "But Mewtwo is still unsure. If he has a chance to see the better side of people, he might just be able to accept humans as friends."

Telina looked shocked. "Your words are far beyond your years, Sarah."

"Being left alone for such long times gives me a lot of time to look at life and society." Sarah said as her head drooped. "I can feel much sadness in him." Sarah said as he raised her head. "He seeks for a friend, but Krates has showed his team of experts have only shown him that humans care nothing for friends." Sarah said. "All of them except you, of course." Sarah said with a smile. "I swear that I will show him the good side of humans. And earn more then just his trust. I aim to earn his respect."

* * *

Mewtwo quickly made his way to his living area. Several questions had spawned from yesterday's events. The three biggest questions he had trouble finding an answer to were why had that human saved his life, why did she seem to even care for him, and why had she offered her friendship. Every other human showed fear in his presence. Mewtwo had even sensed fear in Telina. Only Krates had never show Mewtwo fear. Mewtwo mind began to race with thoughts.

'What is wrong with me?' He finally asked himself. 'Why should I care about the humans? Why should I care what they think?' Mewtwo began to question everything he had learned about humans. 'Was I wrong about them? Is it possible that not all humans see me as the monster they say I am?' Mewtwo was so deep in thought that he failed to notice that he was not alone.

Sarah was following him. She wanted to talk with Mewtwo, but seeing as how Mewtwo was pacing back and forth among the trees in his living area, she had to think as to whether or not she wanted to disturb him. All of the reports she had read about him told her never to approach Mewtwo unless he acknowledges your presence first. Williams had made that mistake once. He still had a scar from where his leg had been broke. Mewtwo had picked him up and threw him into a tree. Word of the incident spread quickly.

In the end, Sarah had decided to knock on the door. Mewtwo instantly looked her way. He had a look of confusion and anger on his face. "May we talk?" She said.

Mewtwo nodded his head showing that she was safe. "I wanted to ask you something Mewtwo."

"What is the problem? Why do you hate humans and pokemon alike." She asked with a voice that showed no fear. Mewtwo unable to read her thoughts was puzzled. She had followed him just to see if they could talk. To talk about why he had hated everyone.

"Why do you not fear me?" Mewtwo asked with a hint of anger.

"Because when I look at you, I see a creature filled with sadness. Sadness and loneliness" She said.

"Why do you care about me, human?" Mewtwo's anger and confusion grew with each answer he got.

"Because we have something in common. You have never had a life outside of this lab. I used to have a life, but ever since my psychic abilities began to develop, my father pulled me out of the public eye." Sarah said.

"Why does that concern me?" Mewtwo asked.

"Because I have been forced into a life similar to yours. I was hoping we could learn to live together. I get lonely on the weekends." She said.

"Loneliness is a gift." Mewtwo said. The only time he ever truly felt at peace was when he was alone.

"For humans, it's a curse." Sarah said.

"How can it be a curse?" Mewtwo was becoming more confused and less angry with every word she spoke now. In his mind, this girl was forcing to rethink the way he thought about the humans. For as long as he could remember, he had never been shown anything even close to kindness.

For hours they argued. Mewtwo was unable to understand this girl, but he was slowly learning to trust her. By the time morning came, they were both sound asleep. When Mewtwo awoke, he found Sarah asleep. She was leaning against him. He got up and set her on the cot before he headed to the forest on the island. He needed time to think. The new question in his mind was were all humans as bad as Krates had led him to believe. Mewtwo decided to explore the island to find a quiet place away from everything.

As Mewtwo wandered the forest, he tried to clear his mind. It was still raining at the time, but the rain did not bother him. The talk he had with Sarah kept replaying itself in his head. 'How could one human cause me so much trouble?' He thought. She had offered her friendship because she was lonely. But to him loneliness was all he wanted. To get away from the humans was what he wished for. Why were humans such social animals? The more he thought about what she had said, the more questions appeared in his head. For Mewtwo, life was simple. Was being the keyword. It used to be that he fought in the arena in the morning and the rest of the day was his. He would never let anyone into his life. He was happy just being left alone. Now this human tried to befriend him.

* * *

This is still far from done. I have stopped writing for quite a while, so I expect that it will show. I have no doubt that I am a bit rusty. Please leave reviews if you find something wrong so that I might fix it and return to my true style of writing.


	3. Chapter 3

Project Psychic

Project Mewtwo

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

"Dialogue"

'Character Thoughts'

Chapter 3

* * *

As Mewtwo walked, he continued to think. He was brought back to reality by a loud explosion from the far side of the island. It was too far away to be heard from the lab. Smoke was slowly rising up into the air. Mewtwo heard shouting coming from the direction of the explosion, but he was unable to make out the words. As Mewtwo got closer the shouting became much easier to understand.

"Squirtle, Lapras. Put those fires out with Water Gun." A man shouted. "Everyone else, help get those wounded Pokemon and poke balls off the boat." The forest around Mewtwo was still very thick, but Mewtwo knew that the forest cleared out a short distance from his location to reveal what was left of an old dock. It was used by fisherman before the lab was built. He had been brought out there a few times for his training. Just then, a larger much more destructive blast came from the old dock. This time, Telina, Putanna, and Sarah all heard it as well.

"We have to stop this fire, if it gets into the primary fuel tank, it will take out a chunk of this dock." a woman shouted. Mewtwo finally came into view of the dock. What he saw was strange to him. Pokemon and Humans working together as equals. There were 2 fully grown men and a woman each using buckets to try and put out the fire on the boat. It looked like a basic research vessel. 3 Squirtle and 2 Lapras were helping them. Then there were 2 Machamp, a Meowth, and several Blissy carrying cases off of the boat. Each case had a glass cover on one side. From what Mewtwo could tell, it looked like the poke balls. The Machamp were carrying what few wounded pokemon there were off of the boat which was now a blazing inferno.

"Its no good, the fire is still growing." the second man shouted.

"We have no choice, we have to sink the boat." The first one responded. "Machamp, put a hole in the side of boat now."

Both Machamps just looked at the man confused. "If we don't stop this fire now, we lose everything!" the man shouted. Both Machamps must have understood him because they both charged at the boat. They dove into the water and swam to port side. The pair of Machamps then used Mega Punch to put a fair sized hole in the boat. The boated quickly began to fill with water. It sunk down so that the water began to flow over the railing of the boat before it hit the bottom of the shallow dock. While the water did put out most of the fire, the top of the cabin above the water level was still on fire. However, thanks to the Squirtle and Lapras, it was quickly put out.

"What happened?" the Meowth asked.

"The burner I was using malfunctioned." The woman said. "If I had known that we had the spare gas cans in the lab, I wouldn't have turned the burner on." The woman was about 50 years old judging from her looks. She had one very badly burned arm and half a lab coat. Underneath that she a pair of blue jeans, a white T-shirt, and red hair. The first of the two men had purple hair and appeared to be around the same age as the women. He also wore a lab coat, but he had a pair of shorts and a blue T-shirt on underneath it. The second man was nowhere to be seen. When his head popped up out of the water, Mewtwo instantly knew who he was.

It was Dr Marcus. Dr Marcus was one of the doctors Krates hired to watch over many of the other pokemon brought to the island. He was only 21 and very smart for his age. When Krates saw him perform surgery on an Abra using a simple first aid kit and a very sharp pocketknife, he Knew Marcus had talent. The Abra had been shot when the gun Krates had been using backfire. Marcus took out the bullet and did his best to stop the bleeding, but since he was limited in his supplies, he could slow the bleeding down until the Abra made it the Pokemon Center about half a mile away. Krates still had a slight scar above his left eye from the incident.

"I think that little blast may have frightened Voltorb, who then used Self-destruct, Jesse." Marcus said.

"Hey James, think we can salvage the boat?" Dr Marcus shouted as he got out of the water. He was wearing a pair of green shorts and a simple black T-shirt. He had no foot ware on his feet.

"I think we can, but it will take a lot of work." James replied.

"Did all of the pokemon get off the boat?" He said as he walked over to James.

"To my knowledge, yes." Jesse replied.

Just then, Telina, Putanna, and Sarah charged out of the woods. Mewtwo remained unseen. All three of them had umbrellas and light clothing. Telina was in her basic lab clothing. Putanna was wearing the same thing she had been last night. As for Sarah, she was in a gymnastics suit and had sandals on her feet. "What happened here?" Telina asked as she caught her breath.

"Voltorb was the one who caused the explosions." Marcus said.

Mewtwo left before he could be discovered. 'Worthless humans.' He thought. 'They blame pokemon for all of their problems.' Sarah picked up on Mewtwo's thoughts and quickly began to follow him.

"However, he was startled. A malfunctioning burner blew up while it was sleeping." Marcus said. Mewtwo was out of earshot by the time that Marcus had said that. "Where's Sarah, she was just here?" Marcus asked as he looked around.

* * *

Mewtwo was almost at one of the pavilions when Sarah caught up to him. "You didn't listen to the rest of his explanation, did you?" She asked. She was soaking wet.

"What does it matter?" Mewtwo asked. "Humans will always blame pokemon for their problems. A burner blew up and startled that pokemon. It did not just decide to use Self-destruct like Marcus said." Mewtwo was just about to enter the tunnel back to the base when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. "Get away from me human." Mewtwo said using his tail to push Sarah away from him.

"You have a lot to learn about humans, Mewtwo. Not all of us humans are like my father." Sarah said. "If you give me time, I can prove to you that humans do care for pokemon as equals." Sarah said as she started to shiver from the rain that had doused her gymnastic suit.

"Why should I believe you?" Mewtwo shouted.

Before Sarah could answer, an assault helicopter flew right over their heads. It was so quiet that they failed to notice it appear on the horizon. It stopped by the labs before it fired two rockets at Mewtwo's living area. Just then, 2 more helicopters flew over head. One was another assault chopper just like the one that had fired up the lab. The other one was an armored transport. The transport chopper flew over the hole that the first assault chopper had made. It opened the rear hatch and several men jumped down into the lab.

Telina came charging out of the woods holding a pair of revolvers. "Sarah, you're an experienced marksman right?" Telina shouted.

"Yes, but why?" Sarah asked as Telina tossed her one of the two revolvers she had. Sarah caught it, but was quickly becoming worried.

"Your father had been receiving threatening e-mails for the last few weeks telling him to shut down the lab." Telina said as she dragged them all into the tunnels. "Apparently, word leaked out that Krates had a genetics lab here. We think that some of the more experienced members of the former Team Rocket may have been behind the e-mails." Telina explained as she ran down the tunnel. Mewtwo was running right behind her followed by Sarah. "If they are former Team Rocket members, then they are after Mewtwo and his files." They stopped at a large steel door. There was one at every junction where the tunnels and the lab met. "If they are a unknown party, there's no telling what they are after. As the door opened, several Golbat and a few Crobat flew into the tunnels.

They immediately attacked using Super Sonic. Telina and Sarah grabbed their heads. Mewtwo jumped up over the area of effect. He countered using Psychic. All of the Golbat and Crobat instantly found themselves unable to move. They were then thrown into each other. This tactic had knocked out most of them but a few Crobat and a Golbat were still in fighting condition. By this time, Telina and Sarah had recovered from the attack by the pokemon. They each fired 2 shots that hit the four remaining pokemon, each shot exploding in a small puff of green smoke. The bullets that had fired from the revolvers were not your average every day bullets. These were Sleeper Slugs. They had some amount of sleeping gas inside a hollow shell. It had a reinforced case, but it was easy to break if it hit something head on. It was very effective against pokemon, but it did have a flaw. The gas could be fatal to humans.

Just as the remaining pokemon went down, several humans with poke balls in their hands showed up. All of them wore basic combat gear, including masks. They threw poke balls and 13 pokemon came forth. 3 Toxicroak, 7 Machoke, and 3 Gallade. Mewtwo knew this was a bad thing. He had his limits when it came to using his psychic powers. Once they ran out, he would be defenseless. A critical flaw that had developed during his creation was his endurance. In physical combat, he would lose in a matter of seconds.

All of the fighting pokemon charged Mewtwo at once. Mewtwo managed to deflect most of the blows but he failed to avoid them all. A Toxicroak got him square in the chest. "Remember, we want that one alive." the Toxicroak's trainer shouted. Toxicroak pulled his claw out of Mewtwo's arm. The poison had already began to effect his body.

Then fighting pokemon then turned their attention toward Telina and Sarah. Sarah rushed over to Mewtwo who was quickly losing conciseness. Just at the one of the other Toxicroaks began to attack, it was intercepted.

Two Lucarios caught the Toxicroak and threw it into the other pokemon. A man came into view from the far end of the tunnel. It was Dr Marcus. "Lucario, get that door closed." Marcus shouted. Both Lucario pushed out the fighting pokemon and then slammed the door shut. They made sure to seal it by slamming a steel bar into the locking mechanism. Mewtwo was fighting hard just to stay awake.

"Mewtwo needs help." Telina shouted. Dr. Marcus pulled a syringe out of his lab coat and threw it to Telina. She caught it and used it on Mewtwo. It was filled with a power anti-venom that Marcus had made himself. As Telina was injecting the serum into Mewtwo, the steel door was taking a beating. Several dents had already been formed in the door. It would not last much longer.

"How do we get out of here?" Sarah asked.

"The tunnels." Marcus said. "I'll hold them off with me pokemon. You 2 get Mewtwo out of here." Marcus said as he released his other for pokemon. In addition to Marcus' 2 Lucarios, he also had a Metagross, a Riachu, a Scizor, and a Exploud.

All of them were genetically modified to be faster, stronger, and smarter then others of their kind. However, they all shared one problem. They required monthly doses of Genetic Stabilizers to stay healthy. If the Stabilizer was not given to them, they would quickly become sick as the blood in their veins would start attacking the body. Worse case scenario, they live in endless pain. If they had been created like Mewtwo had been with the changes in place during growth, they would not of had this problem.

Just as Telina and Sarah picked up Mewtwo, the hole appeared in the door. Seconds later, more hole began to appear. "Go now. We can handle them." Marcus shouted. He now had a pistol in each hand.

Just before they got out of earshot, they heard Marcus scream, then everything went silent. Telina turned around and saw a large explosion, but heard nothing. She instantly realized why. Telina grabbed Sarah and Mewtwo and dragged them up the nearest flight of stairs. Sarah's mouth was moving but no sound came out. She slammed the door open, but there was still no sound what so ever. It was as if the world had been put on mute. Just before Telina had a chance to lock the door, a massive sound wave threw the door off of its hinges. All of the glass in the lab shattered instantly. Then all sense of sound returned back to normal. Both Telina and Sarah now had a ringing in their ears.

"What was that?" Sarah asked.

"That was Marcus' Exploud. It must have used Sonic Disruption." Telina said. "It's a three step attack. Step one is the collection of all sound in the area. Everything in that area literally gets put on mute. Step two in the most destructive part of the attack. The pokemon begins to release the sound in one general direction. Everything in its way gets hit blasted by pure sound. Step three is the aftermath. All that extra sound get released in a 360 by 300 by 300 degree area of effect. Only things directly below the attack are left unaffected." Telina said. The ringing in their ears finally started to subside. "The general idea of the attack is similar to a sonic boom, only several times bigger." Telina said as she ran over to check on Mewtwo.

"Is he ok?" Sarah asked.

"He should be fine, I think I got that injection to him fast enough." Telina responded as Mewtwo finally lost conciseness.

* * *

Mewtwo awoke to the sounds of fighting. He looked up to see a Vaporeon, Espeon, and Sarah standing between him and 2 Medicham and 4 Machamp. It was obvious that the Medicham worked for Team Rocket people because of the large red R on there hands. The trainer pulled out a gun.

"Listen up little girl, we are going to be taking all of the pokemon in this lab with us, so just get out of my way." the trainer said. He removed the empty clip from the gun. "Personally, I could care less about you. It would cause your father a great deal of grief if I killed you." The trainer was now loading a new clip into the gun. "To put it simply, I'm trying to show you a bit of kindness."

"You'll never get the pokemon from me." Sarah shouted. Mewtwo finally got around to looking behind him and saw the main vault. All of the pokemon that were in the lab were stored here when they were not in use.

'Why would she risk her life for a bunch of Pokemon?' Mewtwo thought.

"Fine, then I'll just take them by force." the trainer said. "Medicham, use Mega Punch on the girl." Both Medicham rushed in ready to kill Sarah, but they were stopped dead by Mewtwo. Mewtwo lifted them both up into the air.

"Why you. That's it. You've caused us more trouble then your worth." The trainer shouted. He quickly aimed the gun at Mewtwo and pulled the trigger. Sarah intercepted the bullet with her arm. The trainer fired to more shots hitting Sarah in the same arm. Sarah was using her psychic abilities to reduce the impact and damage from the bullets, but it was taking its toll. Blood once again began to drip from her ears and nose. The trainer fired a forth time and Vaporeon tried to intercept it but, Sarah grabbed the pokemon and took the bullet. It hit her in her shoulder.

Mewtwo saw this and something possessed him to help her. 'What am I doing?' Mewtwo thought. He moved in front of Sarah and flung the 2 Medicham he had caught with his powers into the Machamps. All 6 pokemon belonging to the trainer were then lifted into the air. All of them were then thrown out of a window into the water below. As for the trainer, he found himself getting slammed into the wall. "You tried to take my life. Let me return the favor." Mewtwo shouted. The trainer grabbed his neck as Mewtwo's eyes turned a deep shade of blue. Telina rushed in to see Mewtwo choking the trainer.

"Mewtwo, don't kill him." Telina said. Mewtwo ignored her. "Mewtwo, stop it now." Telina pointed her gun at Mewtwo, she still had a single Sleeper Slug left.

"Mewtwo…please." Sarah whispered. "Stop." She was just barely conscious. This time, Mewtwo did stop. The trainer fell the floor. Telina picked up the trainers gun and pointed at the trainer. Mewtwo walked over to Sarah.

"Why did you save my life?" Mewtwo asked with a calm voice.

"Not all… humans are… like… my father." Sarah whispered before she passed out. Blood had lightly stained her left sleeve and the back of her shirt.

"Will she live?" Mewtwo asked realizing that he was once again losing consciousness.

"Yes, but it will take time for her to recover." Telina said. "Then again maybe not as long as I thought." Telina said. A close look at Sarah revealed that the bullet had net penetrated Sarah's skin too deep. Each bullet could have been removed with a pair of needle nose pliers. The rest of t Team Rocket were already heading toward the helicopters. "I think she'll make a great recovery, Mewtwo." Telina said only to hear silence. "Mewtwo?" Telina turned to find Mewtwo out cold on the floor. "The poison must have still be in his system." Telina said as she picked up Sarah. Marcus charged in just before Telina was about to leave the room. "Take care of Mewtwo." Telina said.

"Will do." Marcus replied.

Telina rushed Sarah to Infirmary as the helicopters took off. While the raid was not as bad as it could have been, Team Rocket still made off with several thousand dollars worth of equipment and about 30 genetically enhanced Pokemon. Out of the 20 Rocket members that attacked the island, only 17 were going back. Mewtwo had knocked one out and nearly killed him. The other two were killed in the explosion of flying glass that was caused by Exploud's Sonic Disruption attack.

* * *

Has Mewtwo finally began to see the good side of Humans? While it looks like Sarah has earned Mewtwo's trust, she still has a long way to go before she can prove to Mewtwo that the majority of humans are not like her father.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Project Mewtwo

Project Mewtwo

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

"Dialogue"

'Character Thoughts'

Chapter 4

* * *

Mewtwo spent the rest of the weekend falling in and out of consciousness. He was able to realize that he was in a recovery pod. It looked similar to the tank he was grown in, but it was used to help pokemon recover there health at a rate of 10 to 1. What would have taken Mewtwo weeks to recover, this pod helped him do in a few days. The pod was filled a red liquid called Regenasis. It was what sped up the healing rate of pokemon as well as purify the body of toxins. Mewtwo also had a mask on which let him breath in the Regenasis.

When Mewtwo finally became fully conscious on Tuesday morning, he saw Sarah sleeping in a chair by the tank. She had her arm and shoulder bandaged. Just then Telina walked in. "Well hello, Mewtwo. How are you feeling?" She asked. Mewtwo nodded his head. "I'll drain the tank for you." She said as she pressed a switch on the control unit of the tank. The Regenasis was quickly drained. The tank opened and Mewtwo removed his mask using his psychic powers. He looked at Sarah. "She's fine. She just had a long night. You were constantly falling in and out of consciousness." Telina said.

Telina woke up Sarah by lightly tapping her on her good shoulder. "Five more minutes." Sarah said turning over only to fall out of the chair. "Ouch. That hurt." Sarah said as she rubbed her head. "Oh, hi Mewtwo." Sarah got up and offered her hand to Mewtwo. Mewtwo looked at it for a second, then took her hand shaking it lightly.

Voices were suddenly present outside the door. "I wish to see what this pokemon is that my uncle had bought from you." A male voice said. By the sounds of it, he was only in his 20's.

"Very well, but I must warn you that it is not in the best of conditions right now." The second voice belonged to none other then Krates. The door opened up to reveal Krates in his standard business suit and a young man who was also in a suit. The man had green eyes and black hair. He was about 5 foot 11. The belt he wore had 6 poke balls on it.

Upon entering, the man and Krates noticed Mewtwo, Sarah, and Telina. "And who do we have here?" the man asked.

"This is Doctor Telina White. She is the chief medical officer for Mewtwo." Krates said as Telina nodded her head.

"And the young lady is?" The man asked.

"That is my daughter, Sarah Krates." Krates said. Sarah also nodded her head.

"You're Sarah Krates?" the man asked. "It's a pleasure to meet you face to face." Everyone's faces quickly showed a look of confusion. "My current name is Kevin Graystar, but you may know me as Kevin Longbow." the man said.

"Oh, you're Longbow." Sarah said. "Dad, this is that pen pal of mine I've told you about." Sarah offered her hand to Kevin. Kevin took her hand and shook it. "What are you doing here?" Sarah asked.

"My uncle, Grant Graystar along with my entire family passed away at the family reunion. A large jet crashed into the park killing them all instantly. I should have died as well, but I missed a plane to the reunion a day earlier. For once, I was glad that I was late." Kevin replied. "As for why I am here, I inherited Graystar Industries. My uncle had already made plans with Krates to purchase a new pokemon." Kevin said. Graystar Industries was a medical development facility. It had two main branches. One that focused on human medical care and one that did the same for Pokemon. They were the ones who developed the Regenasis tank that Mewtwo was healed in.

"I'm sorry to hear about your family." Sarah said.

"Don't be, I never really knew them. I was always the outcast." Kevin said. "Moved out when I was 11 to start my pokemon journey. Never made it back home." Kevin said as he pulled out a pendant. "Got a call a few weeks ago telling me about the family get together. My uncle paid for everything." Kevin opened the pendant to reveal a picture of his uncle. His uncle had black hair and blue eyes. He had a white beard as well. "I was hoping to meet him, he sent me money every month to pay for food and other expenses for my journey." Kevin said. "Now I own his company. Problem is that I have no idea on how to run it."

"If you need help with that, I can get you some very good advisers." Krates said.

"Thank you," Kevin said. "but I was hoping that you would teach me how to run it. Files concerning the ownership of Graystar Industries tell me that you own 10 percent of the company. I am willing to give an additional 5 percent of the company if you teach me how to run Graystar Industries."

"Very well, I can make time for that." Krates said. "But its not for the money. I respected Grant Graystar and I refuse to let some kid ruin his company." Krates voice showed a minor hint of anger in it.

"Thank you." Kevin said.

"Now back to business. This is Mewtwo. He is a prototype that your uncle had purchased from me. He was supposed to receive two of them, but all of the others died." Krates said.

Kevin walked over to Mewtwo. "Files that I have read tell me that you are capable of human speech. Is that correct?" Kevin asked. Mewtwo nodded his head. "The same files also tell me that you lived in a small living area with multiple restrictions on where you can go and when." Mewtwo nodded once again. "Can I trust you?" Kevin asked. Mewtwo just stood there. Just like with Sarah, Mewtwo was unable to read Kevin's mind. "If I can trust you, I would like to take you to my home for the weekend. This way we can learn how to co-exist in peace." Kevin said.

These words were new to Mewtwo. 'What does he mean co-exist?' Mewtwo thought.

"If he goes, then I would like to go myself." Telina said. "That way I may keep an eye on Mewtwo's health."

"It is your choice Mewtwo." Kevin said. Mewtwo quickly thought over his options.

"Please give it try Mewtwo." Sarah said. Mewtwo figured he had nothing to lose.

"I will go with you, human." Mewtwo said.

"Please show me some respect. I'm giving you a chance, I expect the same from you." Kevin said. "You will not be restricted to any area of my house, just to the 27 acre island that the house is built." Kevin said. "Krates, may I take Sarah with me?" Kevin asked. "Her e-mails say that she has been stuck on this island for a while." Kevin said. He then whispered something into Krates' ear.

"I have foreseen an accident on the island, Sarah would prove a great help if she were there." Kevin whispered. Krates then remembered the Kevin was also a powerful human psychic. While his powers were limited to just see through time, most of his predictions were correct. Although Kevin could normally only see 30 seconds into the future, he could see up to a few weeks into the future while he was sleeping, but it was only on the very rare occasion.

"Very well. Sarah you may go." Krates said.

"Really?" Sarah asked. Telina walked over to Krates.

"Are you sure sir?" Telina asked.

"Yes I am." Krates said. He turned to face Kevin. "If they do not return after one week, you will find your self in pain." Krates threatened.

"I will have them back by Monday night. I promise." Kevin said. "You had all better start packing." Kevin and Krates then left the room.

Sarah ran for her room, she couldn't wait to leave the island that had seemed like a prison to her.

Telina already had 4 suitcases on the island. Part of her contract was to spend two weeks straight on the island every month.

Mewtwo didn't even bother packing, after all he had nothing to pack.

* * *

2 hour later the helipad, Mewtwo, Kevin, Telina, and Sarah were boarding the helicopter to Kevin's island. It was your basic transport helicopter. The helicopter had a seven pointed gray star on the side of the hull. It was the logo for Graystar Industries.

"So why did you choose to buy an island?" Sarah asked as they boarded.

"I got tired of all the reporters surrounding my house and not being allowed to chase them off. That island is private property. If anyone shows up, I can make them leave with out fear of the law as long as they don't take any harm. However, if they try to fight there way to my house, then I have every right to use force to remove them as long as it doesn't get carried away." Kevin replied as he loaded the last of the suitcases. Once the helicopter took off, Kevin removed his business shirt. Underneath it, he had a very basic green T-shirt. "I hate these business suits." Kevin said as he tossed the shirt into a hamper.

"So, what did you say to my father to get me to come?" Sarah asked.

"I told him the truth. I am quite similar to you, Sarah." Kevin said. "I'm also a human psychic. My gift just lets me see 30 seconds into the future most of the time. However, every so often, I will have a dream that lets me see up to a month into the future, but that rarely happens." Kevin said.

"Really?" Sarah asked.

"If I put my mind to it, I can see up to a year in the future, but it really takes a lot out of me. My vitals spike every time I try. The one time I seceded, my rate maxxed out at 300 beats a minute. Almost killed myself that time." Kevin said.

"For what purpose did you look that far into the future?" Mewtwo asked.

"To see if I ever manage to keep Graystar Industries running. I don't want to destroy what my uncle worked so hard to build." Kevin replied.

* * *

The trip to Kevin's island was rather fast. It only took 93 minutes to get there. During that time, Kevin told Sarah, Telina, and Mewtwo about the last few weeks of his life. Mewtwo couldn't care less, but he still paid attention. By the end of the trip, he was glad he did. Mewtwo got a chance to read Kevin's mind now and then. He found out that everything Kevin said was the truth. He also found out that Kevin had no intentions of using Mewtwo for anything. Kevin read the files and began to feel sorry for Mewtwo. This once again got Mewtwo thinking.

"Hey, there's my island." Kevin said. On the west side of the helicopter was an island. It has a large mansion on it, a helipad by the house and a helipad on the far side of the island, two battle arenas, and one very large dock. "The house has two stories above ground and 4 below ground. I got 7 viewing rooms under the water." Kevin said.

"Why would humans want viewing rooms under the water level?" Mewtwo asked.

"To watch the aquatic life." Kevin responded. "To think, to find peace, to relax. I could go on." Kevin said. As the helicopter came closer to the island, 3 Dragonite flew up to greet the helicopter.

"What's with the Dragonite?" Telina asked. Most Dragonite were peaceful creatures. These three showed obvious signs of hostility.

"They are just checking to see if we are friendly." Kevin said.

"I am activating the sound system now." The pilot said.

Seconds later, a light humming sound could be heard from outside of the helicopter. The Dragonite's hostile behavior quickly vanished. All three of them then guided the helicopter to the helipad by the house.

Once the helicopter had landed and the door was opened, several Houndoom and a few Houndour rushed to greet Kevin. "Down boys, we have guests." Kevin said. The Houndour were quick to welcome Sarah and Telina with large wet tongues. The Houndoom walked over to the suitcases and each Houndoom picked one up. They carried the to the house. Just before the reached the house, the door opened. A pair of young men walked out. They were the same age as Kevin. One was slightly taller then the other one and wore your basic summer clothing. Shorts, T-shirt, and sunglasses. The other one wore was in his swimming trucks. He had a towel around his back. "Hey Kevin, welcome back." The taller of the two shouted.

"Its good to be back Tony. How have the pokemon behaved?" Kevin asked.

"They couldn't have been better behaved." The shorter of the two boys shouted.

"Sarah, Mewtwo, Telina. I would like you to meet the twins Tony and Thomas." Kevin said. "We met at the Kanto League and became friends." Both Tony and Thomas bow to the 2 ladies and Mewtwo. "Tony, Thomas. This is Sarah and Telina. The pokemon here is Mewtwo. He is the pokemon my uncle had bought." Kevin said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Thomas the smaller of the two boys said as he walked forward.

"They will be spending the next week here." Kevin said.

"If either of you two wish to head back to the main land, I would suggest going now. Once I leave, I do not intend on coming back tonight." The pilot said as he finished unloading the bags.

"Give me a minute to get changed." Thomas said as he ran back into the house.

"I'll go too." Tony said. By this time, the Houndoom had return and picked up the remaining suitcases and carried them inside the house.

"You must really like your Houndoom to have so many of them." Sarah said.

"It not just that. My father owned a Miltank Ranch. He used the Houndoom to keep out intruders and to keep the herb in check." Kevin said.

"I got over 300 pokemon here on this island. Most of them belonged to my family. Rather then turn them loose, I brought them here." Kevin said pointing to the large empty area of the island. It was filled with tall grass. "Many of them roam free along the island. I don't have much time to keep an eye on all of them, so I convinced Tony and Thomas to come here and help. I may have a few butlers and maids, but they were all high-class people. They know very little about caring for so many pokemon." Kevin said.

"Anyway, if you come with me, I can show you your rooms for the time while you are here." Kevin said.

The house looked like any Grand Mansion on the inside, only bigger. "My primary advisor hired a contractor to design this place. I was very clear that I wanted it to be a simple house, but as you can see, he ignored me. There are over 200 hundred rooms, 324 windows, and 19 entrances in this house. It even has it's own underground arena in the largest viewing room. The glass in that one was reinforced with Titanium bars incase things got a little fierce down there." Kevin said as they walked up the main stair case. The bags had been placed beside 2 doors in the hallway at the top of the stairs. A maid was beside the set of suitcases. "Hello. My name is Faine. I am pleased to meet you. Your rooms are right here." the maid said as she curtsied.

"You should know by now that I am not a formal person. A simple hello will do." Kevin said.

"I'm sorry. Just some old habits that I learned while I was under the employment of your Uncle." Faine said.

Kevin opened the door and showed Telina and Sarah to their rooms. Each one looked more like a five star hotel suite then a guestroom. "Now then, Mewtwo, if you would follow me." Kevin said. Mewtwo's room was located on the side of the house. "I read the file about your living area and had this thrown together for you." Kevin said as he opened the door. The room was huge. It looked more like a small indoor orchard than anything else. In the middle of the room was a decent sized pond. I had a fountain as the center piece. There were several benches and walk way thorough out the room. There were also several hammocks placed about. "This used to be my garden area. I had 3 rooms like this built for all of the grass pokemon just incase of bad weather." Kevin said. "I hope that you will find the room to your liking." Kevin said.

Mewtwo just nodded his head. He knew that this room would provide him with more then just a place to sleep, but also a place to think in peace. Mewtwo began to explore the room. There was the occasional grass type pokemon here and there, most of them were Oddish with a Hoppip here and there. Then Faine showed up. Telina and Sarah were with her.

"What would you like served for diner, Kevin?" Faine asked.

"I have no idea. Telina, Sarah. If you have any ideas, go ahead and speak up." Kevin said.

"Well, what do you have?" Sarah asked.

"Better idea, lets just go to the kitchen and you'll see what I have." Kevin suggested.

* * *

The kitchen looked like it belonged in a 5 Star restaurant. There were 5 doors in the kitchen. Two them were entrances, one was a walk in refrigerator, one was a walk in freezer, and the last led down to a wine cellar. "Why they put a wine cellar in here, I will never know. I don't even drink and this is my private house. I hold all my meetings on the main land." Kevin said. There were two chefs in the room. One was about 5 foot 8 with very dark skin, the other one was about 5 foot 3 with much lighter skin. "Greetings, who do we have here?" The shorter one asked.

"These are my guests. Telina, Sarah, and Mewtwo." Kevin said. "Telina, Sarah, Mewtwo. These are my cooks Brock and Bill." Both chefs bowed. "Brock also happens to be a master breeder. Mostly his primary job is just to watch over ht pokemon here, but he can cook as well." Kevin said.

"That reminds me, those Houndour of your will getting ready to evolve soon. Should I start their training in being guard dogs?" Brock asked.

"Yes please. Oh yeah, Telina. Is Mewtwo on any strict diet that was not in his files?" Kevin asked.

"No, he may try almost anything I guess." Telina replied. "Krates just kept him on the basic essentials."

"Well then, Mewtwo you may have anything in here that you want to try. Same goes for the both of you as well." Kevin said. "I'm leaning toward homemade pizza myself. Think you can make me one, Brock." Kevin asked.

"I do believe I can." Brock answered.

"Faine, when they are done here, please bring them to the Northern Viewing Room?" Kevin asked.

"I will. I'll also bring your pizza down with me." Faine answered. And with that, Kevin left the room as Telina and Sarah began to explore teh kistchen in search of new foods to try.

* * *

Kevin appears to just be your everyday boy, but with a lot of money. He obviously hates fame, but enjoys the company of others. Maybe between Kevin and Sarah, Mewtwo will see the better side of humans.


	5. Chapter 5

Project Mewtwo

Project Mewtwo

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

"Dialogue"

'Character Thoughts'

Chapter 5

* * *

Brock began work on Kevin's pizza while Telina and Sarah began to look through the kitchen. They found just about every five star food in existence. Mewtwo was about to grab a container of Kanto region fish when a Persian walked in. It sat down and looked at Mewtwo tilting its head slightly. Mewtwo removed the container of fish by this time and noticed the Persian's collar. It was your basic everyday blue leather collar, the tag on the collar read Juno. It was quite obvious that this pokemon was a pet, not a fighter. Mewtwo was just about to open the container he had when Juno started to rub up against his legs, and started purring. "What do you want?" Mewtwo asked.

"She would like some fish," Bill said as he walked into the refrigerator to get some fresh mushrooms, pineapple, and ham. "It appears that she really likes you, she rarely shows this much affection for anyone," Bill said as he walked out of the refrigerator, carrying what he came in to get. Juno just looked up at Mewtwo now, still purring.

"Is this what you want?" Mewtwo asked as he held up a single fish. Juno sat down and began to purr even louder. Mewtwo lowered the fish and Juno took it gently. Only after Mewtwo let go of the fish did Juno run off with it. Bill walked back in seconds after Juno ran out. "Would you like me to cook that fish for you?" Bill asked.

"Yes," Mewtwo replied.

"How many would you like and how would you like them cooked?" Bill asked.

"I would like 3 fish. Cook them however you like, human," Mewtwo said.

"You're not very fond of humans are you?" Bill asked as he took the container of fish. Mewtwo remained silent. Just then Telina, Sarah, and Faine walked in.

"If you are done here, please follow me," Faine said.

"Telina and I are ready. What about you Mewtwo?" Sarah asked. Mewtwo simply nodded his head.

"Please stay close, it's easy to get lost in the lower levels," Faine said.

The group of four began walking; they took a left outside the kitchen to an elevator. The elevator took them down to the lowest level. The hallways down on this level were mostly made of metal and stone, they were also rather warm when compared to what normal areas like this usually were. From there, they took two lefts, and a right, they continued walking down the hall they were in for about five minutes before they took another left. They passed many rooms along the way. Some were storage rooms while others were studies. There was a pair of small viewing rooms, but they were closed off. Each room was rather different from the hallway. Instead of stone and metal walls, the rooms actually looked like rooms, they had dry wall put in and wallpaper set up, and they even had electrical outlets and ceiling fans.

* * *

Finally, they stopped, a large iron door stood before them. Faine pushed it open like it was nothing, they saw why after it was opened. A Machamp stepped out from behind the door, it bowed as the four of them entered. The viewing room was huge; it was easily at least 500 feet long and 300 feet wide at the base of the room. The windows were curved up from the bottom of the room to the top of the room. There were several lights all around the room, which still had a blue tint to it because of the light that shined in through the large windows. There were 2 levels to this room. There was an upper section that only extended about 30 feet out of the wall, all sorts of chairs, tables, couches, and a long set of empty buffet tables. All in all, the upper section had the look of an outdoor café to it. The lower level was filled with sets of spectator stands, one on the east side of the room and one on the west side of the room. In the middle of the room was a large arena. There were 2 staircases that led down to the lower level of the viewing room. As for Kevin, he was in the arena, he was sparing with a Scyther.

Scyther was showing obvious signs of anger with each slash of its scythe like arms. Kevin was dressed like he was before, only he had a set of iron bracers on his arms. Every time Scyther would attack, Kevin would either block the attack with one of the bracers or avoid it all together.

A large clock on the wall showed a timer, it had less than two minutes remaining on it. Faine led Telina, Sarah, and Mewtwo to a set of chairs that were aligned with the center of the arena. Telina and Sarah each took a seat. Mewtwo remained standing. As the timer went down, the more aggressive Scyther's attacks became. Just before the timer hit zero, Scyther tried one last attacked, it put all of its strength into a single forceful upper slash. While Kevin did manage to block the attack, he was thrown into the air a few feet, and back several feet. He landed on his back rather hard. Just before Scyther had a chance to reach Kevin, the timer sounded. "Scyther. Scy, Scyther," the pokemon hissed, it walked off as Kevin got up.

Kevin then noticed that he had company. "Hi," Kevin shouted as he got up. Once he was up, he ran over to the nearest set of stairs. As he got up to the upper level, Faine handed him a first aid kit. One of the bracers had a large dent and small hole in it. Kevin removed the bracers to reveal a single shallow cut on just above his wrist.

"Your crazy for sparing with a pokemon like that," Faine said.

"I'm fine," Kevin replied, "that Scyther and I have been sparing for years."

"If you keep this up, your going to lose an arm one day," Faine countered.

"You're not my mother, Faine. Now then, would you please get some drinks for my guests?" Kevin said as he headed into a small side room. The side room was like a small kitchen, he pulled out a bottle of herbal tea as he washed his arm off. Shortly after washing it, he dried it and put a bandage over the cut. Just as Kevin walked out of the small kitchen, a strange humming sound started up.

"Well, it's about time." Kevin said. He walked over to a set of doors in the kitchen that had a sign on them.

The sign read, "Out of order, please use a different elevator."

Kevin removed the sign just before the doors opened. A repairman stepped out of the elevator, "It took me a while, but I fixed it," the man said. He was dressed in your basic work clothing; jeans, work belt, steel toe boots, and a stained T-shirt.

"What was the problem?" Kevin asked.

"I had to replace a few parts. What was strange about it was the fact that the parts were melted in place. Some sort of heat weapon or fire pokemon was the cause," the man said.

"Well, is it useable right now?" Kevin asked.

"Yes it's, I was told that you would pay the fee when I was done," the man said. Kevin pulled out his wallet and handed the man 400 dollars.

"This is enough right?" Kevin asked.

"It was actually a little less then 400. Let me get your change," the man said.

"If it's less then 25 dollars, then keep the change," Kevin said. He walked over to an intercom. "The main elevator is fixed," Kevin said after he pressed a button with the letters KI under it.

"Good, the food's just about ready, we'll be down in a few," Brock replied over the intercom.

"Good news, the food will be here shortly," Kevin said as he once again walked out of the kitchen.

Kevin walked hit a switch on the side of the wall. Every light for the lower level was turned off. Only the lights for the upper level remained on, giving the room a much brighter blue tint.

"So tell me Telina, your file says that you were one of the doctors assigned to the first phase of Project Mewtwo," Kevin asked.

"I was, but why do you ask?" Telina replied.

"Because I want to know about Mewtwo, just to get the facts straight about him. I had access to a few files that Krates had removed from the database." Kevin said. "One of them said that my Uncle was the human donor for clones 10 to 13."

"I wouldn't know anything about that. I was simply in charge of the medical section of the Project Mewtwo." Telina replied.

"Oh, well then, Mewtwo, what can you tell be about yourself?" Kevin asked just as the elevator in the kitchen opened up. Brock and Bill walked out with a cart. It had a plate of fish, a pot of soup, a supreme and a tropical pizza, and a few random deserts on it. Faine helped Brock and Bill pass out the food.

"New recipes?" Kevin asked as he pointed to the food.

"Just a few," Brock replied.

"If there anything like the last batch of deserts you made, they'll be gone in two hours at the most. Anyway, all of you may leave if you wish now," Kevin said. Brock, Bill, and Faine didn't have to be told twice, they left using the elevator in the small kitchen.

Diner was quick. Sarah had the supreme pizza, but didn't even eat half of it. Kevin had the tropical and ate about three fourths of it. Mewtwo had his fish and Telina the soup. After diner, Telina and Sarah tried Brock's new deserts. Both of them agreed that they had never tasted anything that was even close to how good that Brock's deserts were.

After diner, Kevin once again brought up the discussion about Mewtwo. "So how many other clones were there like Mewtwo?" Kevin asked.

"24 clones were made in total. Out of those, only 13 survived to be awakened. Krates pushed all of them too hard. One by one, they fell victim to sickness or in the case of clone 3, insanity." Telina replied. "Mewtwo here, or clone 13 was the only one to survive. He may have been the runt of the litter, but he always had increased brain activity." Telina replied.

"That may play a part in his survival. How much did each clone cost?" Kevin asked.

"About 12 million for the equipment and then an additional 3.5 million for each clone." Telina replied. "Why does that matter?" she asked.

"Because, I may wish to create some more copies of Mewtwo." Kevin replied. This caught Mewtwo's attention quickly. "The survival of just one doesn't seem fair to that one survivor, I should know. Although I never knew my family, for weeks I kept to myself. I left my advisor in charge. I was almost ready to just remove myself from the face of the world. Get a new name and start all over again. I was ready to let everyone think I died at that reunion. We are basically the same in more ways then one, Mewtwo. The only real difference is that I had a chance to get to know my family, but I wasted it," Kevin said.

For the rest of the evening, Telina and Kevin talked about what would be needed to be done in order to create more clones of Mewtwo. Sarah and Mewtwo just decided to explore the island.

* * *

Sarah had put on a jacket just before she was about to leave the mansion. The rain had started to pick up, it was just a drizzle right now, but Sarah took an umbrella just in case it got bad. Mewtwo had decided to join her on her exploration that afternoon. "Please be careful." Faine said as they left the house.

"Do you know where most of the pokemon on this island like to hang out?" Sarah asked.

"Try the far side of the island. Kevin had a large garden put in over there," Faine replied.

"A garden? I didn't see any other building aside from the helipad and the house on the island from the helicopter," Sarah said.

"You wouldn't be able to see it from the helicopter, miss. It's built about three feet into the ground. Brock uses it to care for all of the baby pokemon and pokemon eggs he gets from breeding," Faine said, "Brock should be there right now."

"Thank you," Sarah said as she started walking away from the house accompanied by Mewtwo.

The pair walked towards the far side of the island. After about twelve minutes of walking, the building came into view. It was only sticking a few feet out of the ground. The roof of the building was covered with grass and flowers. There were several small windows placed along the sides of the building. A small concrete stair case led down to the only door. Just before they reached the door, they heard a small explosion.

Sarah rushed to the door and threw it open. The room that Sarah entered was very large. It had large counters with mats covering them placed around the edges of the room. An open door in the back of the room was filled all sorts of supplies like poke food and first aid kits. Several small baby pokemon were scattered across the main room. A blackened Forretress was in the center of the room, Brock was standing next to it.

"Come on Forretress. How many times do I have to tell you it's not ok to use self-destruct in here," Brock shouted, "I have really got to break that habit of yours."

"What happened here?" Sarah asked.

"Forretress return," Brock said as the red beam of light hit Forretress. The pokemon was quickly back inside its poke ball, "Forretress has a bad habit of using self-destruct. It's been like that since it was a Pineco." Brock began to pick up the baby pokemon and set them on the large mats placed around the room, "My guess is that it was playing with some of the baby pokemon and Forretress got a little too excited."

A sudden flash of lighting and crash of thunder sent many of the baby pokemon into whatever hiding place they could find.

"Close that door please?" Brock asked as he began to close the windows he had open.

As Sarah went to go close the door, the rain went from a light drizzle to a heavy down pour. A second flash of lighting caused the power to go out in the small building.

"Just my luck, I have to stay here and watch over the baby pokemon. Sarah, Mewtwo, could you two go and tell Kevin that I'll need to get a generator out here by morning?" Brock asked.

"Sure, we can do that," Sarah said.

"I have a set of heavy ponchos in that close," Brock said as he began to look for a flash light.

"Thanks," Sarah said as she walked over to the closet. The storm was in full force by now. Sarah found 3 heavy ponchos; there were two blue ones and an orange one. She decided to take the blue ones. Sarah helped Mewtwo get his on, and then put the other one on herself. The one covering Mewtwo left his lower legs exposed to the elements. Sarah's poncho covered her down to her feet. "We'll let Kevin know that you need a generator," Sarah said as she opened the door, Mewtwo followed her out and the closed the door.

* * *

Sarah and Mewtwo hadn't been walking in the storm for more then five minutes when a light caught Sarah's eye. This was not a house light or a lamp; it was a fleshing red light moving around randomly in the air. "What's that?" Sarah shouted, but Mewtwo barely heard her over the storm. Mewtwo looked up then grabbed Sarah and jumped several feet away from where they just where. They landed on the very edge of the island. Seconds later, a large explosion sounded. Sarah looked over to where they were a second ago and saw what was left of a large news helicopter.

Sarah rushed over to see that the door to the helicopter had been blow clean off. She also saw a pair of humans and a Jolteon. One man was fully conscious while the other one was just barely moving. Then there was a Jolteon that had also been knocked out. "Mewtwo, we have to help them," Sarah shouted as she helped the first of the two people out of the helicopter. Mewtwo sniffed the air, he smelled something, but couldn't identify it. He knew he recognized the smell, but from where. Mewtwo lifted up the Jolteon and moved it away from the crash, while Sarah pulled out the second man.

"The pilot is still in there," the first man shouted trying to get up, but couldn't thanks to a broken leg. Mewtwo closed his eyes and tried to remember what the smell was. Suddenly it dawned on him. He remembered back at the helipad just before leaving for the island, a man was filling up the helicopter with gas. What he smelled was the gas from the wrecked helicopter. Mewtwo looked over and saw a small fire in the back of the helicopter. Mewtwo without even thinking grabbed Sarah and tossed her out of the wreckage.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Sarah shouted as Mewtwo picked her up. He threw her a good ten feet away from the wrecked helicopter. Seconds later, the helicopter exploded. "MEWTWO!" Sarah shouted. She couldn't believe it; Mewtwo had sacrificed himself to save her. Sarah starting crying, feeling that she had succeeded in showing Mewtwo the better side of humans. The helicopter was in flames as something began to move in it. Suddenly, the entire front half of the helicopter was torn off. Mewtwo was badly burned, but the pilot seemed fine.

'Why did I save them?' Mewtwo thought as he pulled the pilot out of the burning helicopter, 'I acted without thinking. If this keeps up, I'm going to kill myself.' Just then, Kevin, Faine, Telina, and Bill came into view. Kevin saw the logo on the helicopter and began to show obvious signs of anger. The logo consisted of a large blue letter G with the picture of a Jolteon's head next to it.

"Let's get them into the house," Kevin shouted, "and where's Mewtwo?"

"I'm right here," Mewtwo said. Even though he was talking in a quite voice, everyone still heard him clearly. As Mewtwo walked over toward Sarah, he fell over. He looked down and saw a large metal shard stuck in his leg. He was not bleeding badly, but he would be unable to use his leg for a quite a while.

'Why did I act so foolishly?' Mewtwo asked himself. Before he even realized it, he was in Sarah's arms as she helped him up, with Kevin's help they started back towards the house. Bill took the pilot while Faine and Telina grabbed the other two people; they quickly got back to the house.

* * *

Mewtwo was rushed to the small infirmary along with the wounded people from the helicopter.

"Mewtwo takes top priority. Only give these three what they need, nothing extra," Kevin said, referring to the three people from the crash. "They are from The Gytior New Station. I'm going to go place a call to them and let them now that they will be facing some hefty fines," Kevin said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Excuse me, Miss. I'll have to ask you to leave the room," the doctor said.

"I'm staying with Mewtwo," Sarah said.

"Let her stay, they seem to have a strong bond with each other," Kevin said as he dialed the number. "Hello, this is Kevin Graystar," Kevin said to the person on the other line, leaving the room as he went. "I have some bad news; the chopper that you sent here has crashed. I'll be suing your company for the damage done to my island, the medical bills for 2 of my guests as well as for the crew you sent, and finally, for ignoring my restraining order against your company," Kevin told them as he walked off.

Will Mewtwo be ok?" Sarah asked.

"Of course I will," Mewtwo responded. "And now, we are even, I have paid back the debt I owe you for saving my life." Mewtwo said.

"Mewtwo, I'm going to have to put you under so that I can safely remove this piece of metal from your leg," the doctor told him.

"I'll help," Telina said as she walked in.


	6. Chapter 6

Project Mewtwo

Project Mewtwo

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

"Dialogue"

'Character Thoughts'

Chapter 6

The surgery to remove the metal shard in Mewtwo's leg went by fast. It only took five minutes in total. Then Kevin walked in. "I would to have a bit of additional surgery done to Mewtwo." Kevin said. "The files I read stated that he has a sonic device implanted by his skull, can we remove it safely?" Kevin asked.

"Yes I can." Telina said. "But I'll need some additional equipment." Telina said. "Once I found out Krates put a bomb in Mewtwo's head, I've been looking for ways to get it out. I think I found one last night while I was studying the designs of the bomb." Telina said. The doctor walked over to a large door. He opened it to reveal all sorts of Graystar Medical Equipment.

"Do I have what you require, Miss White." Kevin asked. Kevin's eyes never left Mewtwo. 'He's the closest thing to family I got.' he thought.

"I should have everything I need. And there's no need for formalities." Telina said.

Telina began searching the equipment. She quickly found what it was that she was after. She was holding a simple Advanced Medical Supply Kit. She brought it over to the table and opened it up. She pulled out two very thin needles, a scalpel, and a vial of Regenasis out of the Medical Kit and then asked for a magnet. Once she got the magnet, she placed on Mewtwo's head just above the bomb. She inserted the first needle directly on top of the bomb. The then made a very small incision to the left of the bomb and to the right of the bomb. She inserted the second needle into the left incision and pulled it over to the right incision. She then pulled the needle up to lift up the skin. She took the scalpel and inserted it into the widened cut. After a few tries, she managed to get the bomb free of the tissue it was implanted in. She removed the magnet and the first needle. She then proceeded to cut a third incision directly over the bomb that connected the first two incisions.

10 minutes after the start of the second surgery, Telina successfully removed the bomb from Mewtwo's head.

Both surgeries were successful.

Mewtwo awoke late that night. He was laying down on the large cot he had been given in the garden that was to be his room while he was on the island. He looked around to find a clock. He found one on the wall. It read 4:09. "How long have I been knocked out?" Mewtwo asked. Suddenly Mewtwo realized that something was on his chest. He looked down to find Sarah curled up next to him.

Mewtwo was about to get up when Sarah rolled over and began to snuggle with him. She was still asleep at the time. 'Why is this girl in my room?' Mewtwo thought. 'For that matter, why is she in the same cot as me?' As Mewtwo went to get up off the cot, Sarah woke up.

"Huh?" Sarah was still very tired. She was just barely able to keep her eyes open. She quickly fell back to sleep.

"I see your up." Kevin said as he walked in. "I thought she might be here." Kevin walked over to the cot and put a cover over Sarah.

"Why are you still up?" Mewtwo asked.

"Because I tend to go to sleep with the rising sun." Kevin replied.

"Why are you even here?" Mewtwo asked as he walked over to the windows. He lifted the curtains to see a pair of twisters. "This building is secure, correct?" Mewtwo asked as the twisters got a little closer to the island.

"No amount of natural weather can affect this building or Brock's Nursery." Kevin said. "The helipads and dock will take some damage, but that's about it." Kevin said.

"This is no natural storm is it?" Mewtwo asked.

"I've never seen a storm like this start up as fast as it did or last his long at that level of intensity." Kevin replied. "I only know of a few sources that could summon a storm this strong." Kevin said. "The question is if they have anything to do with the recent series of storm that have been plaguing the planet."

For the next few hours, Kevin and Mewtwo talked. They talked about the storms, Mewtwo's life, and what would happen over the next few days on the island. Kevin went to bed around 5:10 that morning just before the sun began to rise.

'Well there's no point in going back to sleep now.' Mewtwo thought as he began to walk around. He decided that he would explore the house. He started with the second floor. Eventually he made his way down to the first. Everything above ground looked like a normal mansion. It had several bedrooms, all of which had their own bathroom, small kitchen, and entertainment center. Then there was the kitchen. It could have been used in a 5 Star restaurant to serve at least a hundred people daily. There was even a bathtub the size of a small indoor pool. There were several studies.

Then there were the gardens. All 34 of them. Each one was different from the last. While there were three that were the size of small orchards like the one Mewtwo was staying in, many were small. While no two were the same, they could be grouped into four basic categories. They were 5 flower gardens with all sorts of flowers in them. Several flower like pokemon such as Rozelia. Then there were the 7 water gardens. They each had water based plant life. For the most part, they were small ponds with bridges going over them. Pokemon like Surskit could be found here. Next came the 13 herb gardens. Each one had at least 20 different herbs in them. Finally came the 9 grass gardens. They were filled with tall grass and several grass pokemon like Gloom and Bulbasuar.

The exploration of the top two floors of the mansion took the better part of three hours. Mewtwo was currently in the main hall. Just before Mewtwo was going to explore the lower levels, Sarah walked in.

"Good morning Mewtwo." Sarah said as she rubbed her eyes.

Mewtwo nodded his head. Mewtwo looked out the nearest window. He saw a helicopter in the distance. As the helicopter neared, Faine walked in. She was just getting ready to start her morning routine of cleaning, when she noticed the helicopter. She then walked to the door and stepped outside. She left the door open. The helicopter set down on the helipad that was next to the house. Faine walked over to greet those onboard the helicopter. The door opened to reveal Tony and Thomas along with a third person. This third person was no taller then Tony. He wore business suit. He also had a belt with 5 poke balls on it. He picked up a suitcase and jumped out of the helicopter. The man was about 5' 5". He had green eyes and black hair.

"Your early, Mr. Johnson." Faine said as she greeted the man. "And welcome back Tony, Thomson."

"It good to be back." Tony and Thomson said at the same time.

"I have important matters to discuss with Kevin." Johnson replied. Johnson then looked up to see Sarah at the door. "Who is that and why was I not informed of her being here?" Johnson asked rather loudly.

Kevin then came into view. He was holding a cup of black coffee. "She is my guest, Johnson." Kevin said as he walked out.

Both, Kevin and Johnson bowed to each other.

"I should have been informed that you were having guests on the island." Johnson said.

"You are my advisor for my company, nothing more. If I choose to invite friends over, I am not required to tell you." Kevin replied. Johnson then saw Mewtwo.

"What is that thing doing here?" Johnson shouted as he pointed at Mewtwo. 'How could he ever let such a monstrous creature on the island.' Johnson thought. Mewtwo's face began to show just a hint of anger.

"I also invited Mewtwo and his doctor, Miss Telina White over." Kevin said as the group of people entered the house.

"I read the files on that thing. He is too dangerous to have here." Johnson shouted. "If you continue to make these kinds of choices, I'll have no choice but to…" Johnson said.

"My life as Kevin _Longbow_ has nothing to do with you. The only say you have in my life is when I am Kevin Graystar." Kevin said. "And even then, you're only my advisor. I don't have to listen to you."

"Then I will have to bring up that fact at the next board meeting." Johnson said, his voice showing signs of anger.

"May I remind you that I am the boss." Kevin said.

"You can't fire me, I've got a 10 year contract as your advisor." Johnson said with a smirk. 'There's no way he can fire me.'

"No, you have a 10 year contract as an employee, not as my advisor." Kevin said. "Now, give me the reports, tell me what you need to concerning the company, and then leave."

"You think that you have everything planed out. Let me warn you that without me, Graystar Industries will fall." Johnson said. 'He's going to end up destroying my company.' Mewtwo was quickly getting the feeling that this man was not one to trust under any circumstances.

"Actually, I do have everything planed out. I made arrangements to have Alex Krates teach everything I need to know about running _my_ company." Kevin said in with a calm voice. "Now then, if you wish to keep your position, then you will not continue this argument. Otherwise, you will find your self shipped over to a processing plant."

Johnson opened his suitcase, handed Kevin a file and then he boarded the helicopter. 'I may just have to kill him.'

As the helicopter took off, Mewtwo walked over to Kevin. "He intends to kill you." Mewtwo said.

"I knew he hated me, but I doubt he'll try and kill me." Kevin said as he opened the file that he was handed.

By 10:30 that morning, the entire house was up and moving. Kevin was busy helping Brock, Bill, Tony, and Thomson take care of all of the pokemon on the island. Telina had decided to help them as well. "I'm going for a walk." Sarah said as she put on her jacket. It was blue with a poke ball on the back. "Mewtwo, would you please join me?" Sarah asked.

"I might as well." Mewtwo said. He knew that Kevin and the others would care if he wandered around the island. Besides, there was chance that he could find a peaceful stop to sit down and think.

As the two of them stepped outside, the warm rays of the sun greeted them. It was just a perfect day. A sky clear of clouds, but full of flying pokemon over head. The air was still and cool. The water around the island was also calm.

"Sarah, hang on for a minute." Kevin shouted as he ran to the door.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"If you're going for a walk, might I suggest that you head to east side of the island. There's a series of caves over there that's home to quite a few amphibious pokemon like Politoed and Corsola." Kevin said as he handed her a folded up piece of paper. "This is a map of the cave system. I have every junction marked with a number on the map and on the cave wall." Kevin then ran back into the house to help Brock who was trying to feed the newborn Houndours. They nearly had him pinned to the floor by the time Kevin showed up to help him.

Sarah opened the map. On the upper left corner of the map was a note. It read as follows.

While I may not care if you try to start a relationship with Mewtwo, your father will. I know he has a satellite above the island. If you're going to make any advances on Mewtwo, then go to the chamber I have marked on the map. Its too deep for any satellite to see into and I've had it turned into a study for all of my uncle's unfinished projects. While I don't know how far your going to try and go with Mewtwo I do wish that it turns out well. You have my permission to stay there as long as you like. It may not be the most romantic place, but it is a private place on the island. I guarantee that no one will ever find you there if you don't want to be found.

_P.S. – Before you ask, I saw random images of you and Mewtwo sleeping with each other in the cave system. That was the only part of my vision that I saw involving you and Mewtwo. _

Sarah couldn't believe her eyes. How could he have known that she was starting to fall in love with Mewtwo? Well at least he was going to help her hide it form her father.

Mewtwo was clueless as to what was going on. If it was someone else, he could just read his or her mind and instantly know what was going to happen.

"Shall we get going?" Sarah said as she started to walk toward the eastern end of the island. The walk over there was quite and peaceful. It only took about eight minutes to reach the eastern dies of the island. There was a dirt path that led down to the water line. Sarah took out the map as they two of them began to walk down the path. The map had a series of arrows on it. Sarah followed the path marked on the map to the third cave opening. Several Corsola and Politoed lined the coast. The cave entrance was about ten feet tall. Sarah entered the cave and Mewtwo followed her. The cave felt slightly colder as they first entered, but as they got deeper into it, the cave began to fell just right. It wasn't too hot or too cold.

Sarah followed the map to down to a doorway. It was a large steel door that served as a flood guard. It was built to keep water out of the room Kevin had marked on the map. Pumps drained the area after the water level outside dropped to a certain point. Sarah walked up and began to turn the large steel handle on the door. It quickly opened up. As the door opened, she found herself in a small room. It served as a transfer point. She walked over to the door on the other side of the room and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. A sign above the door lit up. The signed said _please close Door A before attempting to open Door B._

"Silly me." Sarah said. She walked over and closed the first door. The room was slightly cramped with Mewtwo in there as well. It was only a five-foot by six foot by eight-foot area after all. Once the first door was shut, the sign went out. Sarah tried the second door again and this time it opened up with ease. The room that was reveal was amazing. It had its own twin-sized bed, kitchen area, bathroom complete with shower, and a walk in safe. It also had a small dining area.

"Kevin said we could stay down here as long as we like." Sarah said as she took off her jacket. "Mewtwo, can I ask you some thing?"

"What is it?" Mewtwo responded. He was looking over the room and failed to notice Sarah take off her shoes and socks.

"Why do you continue to help me if you hate humans?" Sarah asked as she sat down on the bed. It was just a basic bed. It had 4 pillows on it and 2 blankets.

"I don't know." Mewtwo replied. 'Why do I keep helping her?' Mewtwo questioned himself. "It's because you seem different from the humans I know."

'That's not the answer I was hoping for.' Sarah thought to herself. Mewtwo was still unable to read her mind. "Mewtwo?" Sarah asked. She was using an innocent, caring, yet shy voice.

"What is it?" Mewtwo said as he turned to face her.

"I want to thank you for helping so many times." Sarah said. 'Could it really be that I'm falling in love with him.' This time Mewtwo heard her thoughts loud and clear.

"What make you think that I'll return your love?" Mewtwo asked without thinking.

"Because I really think that I love you. If you give me the chance, I can show you what love it." Sarah countered. She didn't realize what she had said until it was too late.

"Then show me." Mewtwo said.

"Sarah just acted. Without thinking, she stood up and kissed Mewtwo. This caught Mewtwo off guard, but rather then push her away, he just stood there. Sarah wrapped her arms around Mewtwo's neck. They two of them just stood like this for a minute. Sarah broke the kiss only because she needed oxygen. Mewtwo stood dumbstruck at what had just happened.

Mewtwo had the biggest look of confusion on his face. His brain was unable to grasp the fact of what had just happened. His heart raced. Sarah's heart did the same thing. She looked at Mewtwo. When she saw no signs that he was going to respond to her, she sat down.

'Oh, what have I done this time.' She thought. The last time she had acted without thinking was back in school. A bully was beating up on a wounded Pichu. Sarah had stepped in to defend the poor thing. This was just a few weeks after she had found out about her psychic gift. She was able to read the bully's mind and counter every attack that was thrown at her. Without thinking, she used her knowledge of karate to break the bully's arm. It had cost her father a few hundred dollars in medical bills. The time before that, she acted without thinking and it had cost a friend. Every time she had acted without thinking, it had cost her something. 'What will it cost me this time?' Sarah thought as she looked at the floor. Mewtwo saw Sarah's flashbacks and sat down next to her.

"It's not your fault." Mewtwo said as he put his arm around her. "Humans do not accept change like your gift for new things like myself so easily."

Sarah began to lean against Mewtwo. Mewtwo was easily able to read her thoughts now, but he didn't. However, he did begin to feel something. He couldn't understand it at first, but it was a warm feeling. A feeling that made him feel happy that he was not alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Project Mewtwo

Project Mewtwo

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

"Dialogue"

'Character Thoughts'

Chapter 7

--

Sarah just leaned against Mewtwo for several minutes, then seemed to fall asleep. Mewtwo got up and laid her down on the couch they were on. 'What is this feeling?' Mewtwo asked himself. 'I've never felt anything like this before.' Mewtwo began to pace the room. In a matter of minutes, he had gone from pacing to examining the contents of the room. He found a few books on Genetics and some old drawings of random medical machines.

He continued to look through these books and came across a book that was not a book at all. The pages had been glues together and the center of each page was cut out. A small external hard drive filled up the space where the book was hollow. It had the Graystar Industries logo on it.

Mewtwo picked up the device. In the bottom of the book was a piece of paper. It had a picture of himself on it from back when he was still in the Growth Pod.. He flipped the picture over and saw a series of numbers. Mewtwo closed the book after putting the picture and external drive back into it. He figured he could show it to Kevin and get some answers about it.

--

It was now noon and it was feeding time yet again. The maids and butlers had there hands full like always at the noon feeding, so everyone at the house helped out.

"Has anyone seen Sarah?" Telina asked as she gave each of the Houndour pups a bowl of food.

"She went for a walk." Kevin replied. "Mewtwo went with her, so she'll be fine."

"It's not that, I was wondering if she remembered to take her medication this morning." Telina said.

"What's the worst that could happen if she misses it once?" Kevin asked.

"I'm not really sure. She failed to take her medication once and nothing bad happened at first, but by the end of the day, she was really starting to act strangely like she was drunk. She couldn't stand up straight for that matter." Telina said.

"Why don't you go up and check her room. You'll know what the medication looks like. She only brought enough for seven days right?" Kevin said.

"Just enough for seven days." Telina replied. I packed them myself along with a basic assortment of drugs for Mewtwo."

Telina ran up to Sarah's room and her worries were put to rest. Sarah had taken her medication. As she was putting the capsules away, she dropped them. Upon picking them up, she noticed that one had a been opened and resealed.

"What the?" Telina said as she popped it open. Inside was some sort of red capsule. "This is strange." Telina said as she opened up the rest of the capsules. The contents of each one had been replaced with the same red capsule as the first one she opened.

"Kevin, where in the medical lab on the island. Someone has replaced Sarah's medication with something else." Telina said as she ran down the stairs.

"Follow me." Kevin said as he started to walk toward the main hall. Then he stopped. "GET DOWN!!" Kevin said as he threw himself into Telina knocking her over. Seconds later, the entire front door blew off its hinges as a large explosion rocked the house.

Several Team Rocket members charged in. While the majority of them had pistols in their hands, there were a few with grenade guns. Each one also had a gas mask one. Every Rocket that had a grenade gun began to fire into every room they passed through. The grenades that were fired were filled with sleeping gas. Kevin hit a switch on his belt and elevator shaft in the house went into lock down. Within a matter of minutes, the entire upper floors of the house were gassed. Every thing other then the members of -Team Rocket were out cold.

--

Meanwhile, a small boat docked on the east side of the island. A man got off, then the boat turned around and left. The man had a black belt with 4 poke balls on it. He wore a light blue clothing and had short brown hair. He had sandals on his feet. "He had better of had a good reason for dragging me out here this early in the day." the man said as he pulled out a watch. "I can't believe he had me come out here a noon." he said as he yawned. A Pidgey flew over and rested on his shoulder.

He pulled out a visor to shield his eyes. "Kevin should know by now that I go to bed after the sun rises and get up in the evening." Just as the man got the top of the dock, he saw the house. It was filled with a light green smoke. This seemed to wake the man right up. "Mew, go check out the out the mansion." The man said. The Pidgey began to glow white and then became a Mew.

"Mew, mew." The Mew said in a cheerful sounding voice. It then flew off toward the house. The man headed down the same trail that Mewtwo and Sarah had taken to get into the cave they were in.

Mewtwo and Sarah who were still in the cave. They had no idea that the house was under attack. Sarah woke up from her nap holding her head. "What? Why does my head hurt so much?" She complained. Mewtwo just barely turned on the rest of the lights in the room since he was only using a few small lamps so he could look through the items in the room. As the lights came on, Sarah squeezed her eyes shut and buried the top of her face in a cushion.

"What's wrong?" Mewtwo asked.

"Turn off some of those lights, it too bright." Sarah said. Mewtwo looked up at the lights. All of them were on the lowest setting that they could be on. "The light is hurting my eyes." She said. Mewtwo turned off most of the lights, but kept the lamps on so he could see.

Just then, the door began to open up. Mewtwo was expecting to see Telina or Kevin, but instead this strange man walked in.

"You must be Mewtwo." the man said as he bowed down.

"Who are you?" Mewtwo asked.

"My name is Victor." the man said as the Mew teleported into the room.

"Mew, mew. Mew." Mew said as it shook its arms as if trying to get Victor to follow it. Mew then saw Mewtwo. "Mew?" it said as he tilted its head slightly.

"What is that thing?" Mewtwo said as he pointed to Mew.

"That is Mew. As a matter of fact, this very Mew gave the sample of DNA needed to create you." Victor said. "Now then, if we can get back to the matter at hand. I could use your help taking back the mansion."

"What do you mean taking back the mansion?" Sarah asked. She still shielded her eyes from what little light was in the room.

"The house is filled gas. At least that's what Mew here says." Victor said as he opened a trunk on the far side of the room. He pulled out what appeared to be a remote for the houses heating and cooling systems. It had a light blue tint to it and had the Graystar logo on the back. "I hope this thing still works." The man said. "Alright here's the plan. I'm the one who made the blue prints for the house and supervised its construction, so I know every weak spot in the houses security." Victor said as he pulled out a set of blue prints.

--

Kevin was the first to wake up. He was tied up in the hallway. "Damnit. He must have sealed the elevators." one of the Rockets said. He was wearing the traditional black suit with a big red R on the chest. Kevin closed his eyes before the looked at him. For now, he would just listen to Rockets talk.

"Mewtwo's not up here and we haven't seen him on the island." The other Rocket said. She was wearing the same thing, but she also wore a belt. It had 6 master balls on it. "He must be in the lower levels with that girl." she said as she grabbed one of the masters from her belt. She threw the ball up, but before it could open up, a web hit it and left it hanging on the ceiling.

Both of the Rockets turned to see what had chosen to fight with them. However they saw nothing as they turned around. Both Rockets grabbed a poke ball off of their belts and threw them up into the air. The result was the same as before. Both poke balls were left hanging from the ceiling. Both Rockets grinned as they saw the culprit. It was a little Spinarak that was hiding in a vent in the hall. The Rockets forced open the vent and were rather surprised to see the Spinarak start giving off a bright white light. Seconds later, the Spinarak had change into a Mew.

"A Mew." the girl shouted. "Get it before it gets away." She had already drawn the empty master ball off of her belt.

Mew flew off toward the entrance of the mansion. The two rockets followed closely. Once outside, both rockets were left suspended in the air. Mewtwo was using his mind to hold them in place. Sara was currently wearing a pair of shades.

"Remember Mewtwo, no deaths." Victor said as he ran inside. Mew and Sara followed him in. Mewtwo just flicked his wrist and both Rockets collided with the side of the house, which left them unconscious. Mewtwo grabbed their belts and took them with him.

Victor releases Kevin and Telina from their restraints.

"Come on, we have to get rid of these jerks." Kevin said as he walked over to the elevator.

--

Sorry for the short chapter. I failed to think this chapter through. If anyone has any ideas on how to finish the events on Kevin's island, send me a private message or review with the idea.


End file.
